


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Vinewood’

by countessofsnark



Series: The Trouble With The Terrible Two [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianThe Tinies encouraging their older bros to “DO IT FOR THE VINE”





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Vinewood’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _The Tinies encouraging their older bros to “DO IT FOR THE VINE”_

**Scott**

In the middle of the kitchen table sat a large plate, on top which lay a spiky rugby ball sized object. Scott looked at Alan and Gordon and raised a weary eyebrow. They’d been nagging for weeks until Scott finally gave in. He sighed and did as he was instructed, making a large incision with a sharp knife and prying open the sturdy fruit with two hands. 

Scott’s fifteen seconds of fame consisted of gagging and dry heaving at the smell that invaded his nostrils as he removed the fleshy durian pods while the Tinies were cackling in the background.

 

**Virgil**

You can’t spell pool party without BBQ and nobody did a better job manning the shiny BBQ than Virgil. He had a way of getting meat just right, be it steak, tuna, or Kansas style chicken wings. When Gordon and Alan approached him for a little experiment, he was all ears. He should’ve known better but his inner engineer had silenced the rational part of his brain. 

Virgil added a custom made fuel mix and turned up the heat. Not only did this effectively supercharge the BBQ, it also caused a flame that scorched his perfectly shaped eyebrows into oblivion. 

 

**John**

He was perched on the top diving platform of the pool, shuffling awkwardly as he tried to find a good position to take the plunge as well as the courage to proceed. A few seconds later, John made a horrible splash as he hit the water like a ginger cannonball. He was so eager to get out of the pool that he failed to notice he’d lost his shorts during the splashdown. 

When Ridley O’Bannon was asked to explain the perfect 10 she’d given, she added with a subtle smirk: ‘It’s not the execution that matters, it’s the whole package.’


End file.
